Chakra
The Basics of Chakra Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new colours and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. Normal Chakra Normal chakra is a form of life energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques (such as the Rasengan) which take an even high degree of chakra control/manipulation to perform. Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups. The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "chakra power-level". Chakra Control Chakra Control (チャクラコントロール, chakura kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. In Naruto, chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique, a prime example is Naruto trying to use the Academy Clone Technique. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation: § Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. § Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the Nature Transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique. The general term for the exact moulding and proper manipulation of chakra is called "chakra control". People with skilled chakra control are usually Medical-nin or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective. Genjutsu apparently also requires good chakra control. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Elemental Chakra Based on which ninjutsu the ninja usesm the amount of chakra will be different, as wpuld the element the ninja employs. The five main elements are also the names of the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and potentially more. 'Fire' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably with the Sarutobi clan and Uchiha clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it. Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan, is stated to be the highest level of fire nature transformation. Fire is strong against wind but weak against water. 'Wind' Wind Release '(風遁, ''Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. The wind affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Sunagakure. Wind is strong against lightning but weak against fire. '''Lightning 'Lightning Release '(雷遁, ''Raiton)is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure. Lightning is strong against earth but weak against wind. '''Earth Earth Release (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. Earth Release affinities are the most common amongst the ninja of Iwagakure, and is commonly affiliated with the Snake seal and/or slamming their palm onto the ground. Earth is strong against water but weak against lightning. 'Water' 'Water Release '(水遁, ''Suiton) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Kirigakure. Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Water is strong against fire but weak against earth. Kekkai Genaki Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic chakra nature transformation simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of chakra with unique properties, and is referred to as an "elementally-recomposed nature type". Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai. In the anime, it is stated that those with the ability to utilise advanced natures possess an affinity for the chakra natures they must simultaneously activate. In the manga, ten advanced natures have been shown: § '''Ice (氷, Kōri) nature, used by Haku and the Yuki clan, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Wind natures. This nature allows for the use of Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton) ninjutsu. Used through a kekkei genkai. ' Wood' (木, Ki) nature, used by Hashirama Senju, Yamato, Danzō Shimura, Madara Uchiha, Zetsu, and Obito Uchiha, is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures. This nature allows for the use of Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton) ninjutsu. Used through a kekkei genkai. § Lava (溶岩, Yōgan) nature, used by Son Gokū and its jinchūriki Rōshi, as well as Mei Terumī, Kurotsuchi and Dodai, is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. This nature allows for the use of Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton). The Four-Tails and Rōshi used it through a Tailed Beast Skill, while Mei, Kurotsuchi and Dodai used it through a kekkei genkai. § Blaze (炎, Honō) nature, used by Sasuke Uchiha, originates from the flames of Amaterasu and allows the use of Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton) ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. § Storm (嵐, Arashi) nature, used by Darui and stolen by Hiruko from an unknown shinobi, is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. This nature allows for the use of Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton) ninjutsu. Used through a kekkei genkai. § Boil (沸騰, Futtō) nature, used by Mei Terumī, is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. This nature allows for the use of Boil Release (沸遁, Futton) ninjutsu. Used through a kekkei genkai. § Dust (塵, Chiri) nature, used by Ōnoki and Mū, is created by simultaneously combining the Fire, Earth and Wind natures. This nature allows for the use of Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton) ninjutsu. Used through a kekkei tōta. § Explosion (爆発, Bakuhatsu) nature, used by Gari and Deidara, allows for the use of Explosion Release (爆遁, Bakuton) ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. Used through a kekkei genkai. § Scorching Heat (灼熱, Shakunetsu) nature, used by Pakura, allows for the use of Scorch Release(灼遁, Shakuton) ninjutsu. It is hinted to be created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Wind natures. Used through a kekkei genkai. § Magnetism (磁力, Jiryoku) nature, used by Toroi, the Third and Fourth Kazekage, allows for the use of Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton) ninjutsu. It is unknown what this nature entails. Used through a kekkei genkai. H Hiden Hiden are techniques that are used by certain clans exclusively, but are not Kekki Genkais. Examples would be the Nara's Shadow Manipulation and the Akimichi's Body Size Techniques. The secrets to these techniques are fierecely guarded by the clans, although if one were to succesfully steal the scrolls, they could potentially learn the techniques within.